keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Kei Higuchi
}} Kei Higuchi (火口 京, Higuchi Kei) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked ninth in Suruga. Appearance Higuchi is a young girl. She has chin-length emerald green hair. She narrowed her eyes, and rarely opening them. As seen when her attack is dodged by Non Toyoguchi, she even only opens one of them. Personality Initially, Higuchi displays a calm demeanor. However, when she participates in Keijo matches, she feels that she is getting fired up. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Unlike her friends, she didn't seem to get involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. On the day of the race, Higuchi then appeared. After the end of the first match, she was gathered along with Sanae Hououin, Mai Itoeda, and Ayase Kurogiri. Their coach told them that they lost the first match because Setouchi's representatives from the first group were indeed talented, but they could see what kind of people they would face off.Chapter 73, pages 16-18 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the second group, consisting of Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi. Before the match started, she stated that she was getting fired up.Chapter 74 As the match started, Mai began fighting Usagi, while Kurogiri began fighting Yoshida. Shortly after, she ambushed Non, but Non was able to block her. Smiling, Higuchi then scrubbed her own butt to her opponent's, leaving a burn mark. She advised Non that if Non couldn't resist anymore, she could jump into the water. Mai stated that they needed to finish them off quickly. But soon, Kazane ordered something to her teammates. Non and Yoshida then jumped to flip the Land over. Thus, Mai and Higuchi lost their balance and fell down to the pool, defeated. On the other hand, Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive, continued their fight with Setouchi.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi Kaminashi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Higuchi's Butt Heating.jpg|Higuchi's main ability. Higuchi's butt aura.jpg|Higuchi's butt aura. Higuchi was ranked ninth in Suruga. Heat Butt (熱尻, Nekketsu): Higuchi tends to scrub her own butt to her opponent's. As such, she is able to create a burning sensation when she attacks her opponents. Furthermore, her attack leaves a burn mark where she hits them. Her butt aura takes the form of a fox, surrounded in flames, a reference to Kitsune.Chapter 74, page 12 Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *She is involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. Whereas in the manga, she is not involved. Quotes *"I'm getting fired up!"Chapter 73, page 16 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Kei Higuchi vs. Non Toyoguchi (Loss, Interrupted) Trivia *Her surname, (火口) Kakō/Higuchi, means "burner" or "(volcanic) crater". References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female